


【EB】【Mpreg】A Brand New Adventure

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Summary: *OOC，OOC得没边了*一个男人可以生育的奇怪世界*有互攻一句话提及*薄荷巧克力杨刺激下的即兴之作，谨慎观看（*也许会持续更新）——也许是五分钟？还是十分钟？杨博尧也算不清楚，当那份疼痛消失殆尽时他才允许自己的身体活动少许。他尽量悄无声息地起身，只是轻微的摇晃还不足以把他身边沉睡的家伙拎出梦乡，他想起这个家伙拎着他的耳朵灌输进去的知识之一（在某些情形下，他很擅长学习）。这很正常，这没什么大不了的，杨博尧自信地回答自己，现在的他遇到些疼痛也不足为奇。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	【EB】【Mpreg】A Brand New Adventure

每个人或多或少在某些时刻能注意到自己的异常之处，当然不是指那些细微到人类学与心理学的专家究其一生才发现的那种，是更明显的，像是生物钟，当一个人拥有了接近三个月的过度睡眠之后在凌晨三点醒来时尤其如此。

杨博尧醒来时那只在深夜总是环在他的胸腹上的手臂并不在它该在的位置，因此在他深呼出一口气时没有第二个人惊醒。房间里还一片漆黑，他伸长手臂摸到扣在床头的手机，再把它和自己的脸一同塞进被子的缝隙里，狭小的空间内瞬间亮起的屏幕刺痛了他的眼睛，在无数堆叠的消息之上明晃晃地书写着现在的时间，距离他醒来应当还有六个小时有余。

他不知道自己为什么会在这个时间醒来，他试图抓住闪过的梦境碎片，但这也只足够让他想起他刚刚经历的是一场噩梦，他的身体没有任何不适，除了额头的冷汗他的身体每一处都是温暖的——也许他下这些定论过于早了，在他终于把脑袋重新伸进新鲜的空气中时，一阵疼痛击中了他。

非常陌生的疼痛，和杨博尧至今为止经历的疼痛都不同，从下腹开始蔓延的疼痛以脊椎为目的扩散，并非强烈得让人无法忍受，也足以让承受这一陌生触觉的他在此刻屏息凝神，疼痛还在继续，余韵的酸麻在腰侧扩散，而他只是蜷在那里一动不动，连呼吸都放缓。

也许是五分钟？还是十分钟？杨博尧也算不清楚，当那份疼痛消失殆尽时他才允许自己的身体活动少许。他尽量悄无声息地起身，只是轻微的摇晃还不足以把他身边沉睡的家伙拎出梦乡，他想起这个家伙拎着他的耳朵灌输进去的知识之一（在某些情形下，他很擅长学习）。这很正常，这没什么大不了的，杨博尧自信地回答自己，现在的他遇到些疼痛也不足为奇。

不过还需要观察，他靠在床头吸了一口气，感受自己心脏的轰鸣，撞击胸腔的节奏对于一个刚起床的人来说也许有些过于快了，于是他选择把那归咎于疼痛而不是紧张。陈韦丞悠长的呼吸稳稳地从他身侧传来，时不时在穿过鼻腔的空气中夹杂一丝奇怪的哼吟，杨博尧开始计算正常的呼吸与发出奇怪声音的呼吸的比例，在他终于得出五比一的结论时陈韦丞翻了个身，露出一大片光裸的脊背。

杨博尧觉得他在那一秒咬掉了嘴角的死皮，银色的月光透过拉得不够严实的窗帘照在他们的床铺上，滑过一片裸露的腰弯，落在他的肩侧。如果不是再一次闯进神经的疼痛阻止了他，杨博尧觉得他也许会盯着那一条亮色发不久的呆，他很愿意把深夜无眠的时间划给这一小块被点亮的小麦色肌肤。第二次经历陌生的疼痛也没让他感觉更好一些，也许还因为他的姿势加重了少许，这时给他打发时间的沉稳气声开始变得烦人了，因为他开始找不到自己的呼吸。

操，也许他应该去记一下时间的。杨博尧皱紧眉头，盯着身体疼痛的来源，他还记得日历上圈出的日期在五天后——那个圆圈因为陈韦丞发抖的手画得歪歪扭扭的——他现在是否应该感到紧张了？在绝大多数的日子里陈韦丞才是紧张到有些神经质的那个，像是上帝在嘲笑他一样，终于轮到他了，连这样带着真假与不确定性的疼痛都足以让他绷紧全身的肌肉。

辐射的疼痛终于在数分钟后再次离他远去，他又能盯着那一小块光下的皮肤了，这一次杨博尧甚至想伸出手去碰触它，让自己的手抚过一寸寸散发着阳光气息的皮肤，甚至放肆地让自己贴近黑暗中突出的颈骨，深吸一口气将属于陈韦丞的温暖吞进身体中。这不正常，他意识到，虽然大部分时候他都想这么干，但绝不是现在。

不正常的不止这些，杨博尧注意到自己的手在抖，而在他注意到时抖动马上停下了——就像是终于听从了理智的安排，纹丝不动。振作一点，他再一次告诫自己，才第二次而已，这还不足以说明什么，而在他确定一切之前让陈韦丞醒来绝对是错误的选择，万分错误的选择。

周期间隔是十五分钟左右，杨博尧为自己还能准确感知时间而感到庆幸，他决定让自己再等两个周期，就两个周期。而静寂中漂浮的时间像是凝固成一层无法打破的薄膜压迫他的胸腔，于是杨博尧决定想点什么转移注意力，他闭上眼睛，再盯着那一块皮肤着实让他更加难以忍受黑暗。

他很擅长忍耐，闭口不谈是他的强项，所以他对自己（也许）充满信心。

可不论他思维末梢的始端是什么，经过几次跳转后总会结结实实地撞向一个共同的存在，不论他开始回忆乐谱，还是回忆什么其他乱七八糟的东西，盘根错节的记忆永远都会绕向的陈韦丞，一个占领了他记忆中太多时间的家伙，一个在现实中还在呼呼大睡的家伙。杨博尧觉得自己的想法像是在抱怨，但是抱怨什么呢？抱怨自己一无所知的爱人？这样也太无理取闹了。

于是他放弃了，他在记忆中翻看的莫扎特变成了陈韦丞经常拿在手里的那一册，淡蓝色的夹子夹着一切送给他和另外一个小生命的乐谱，乐曲在陈韦丞的双手中流淌，而他也以乐曲为篮接住那些跳动的，鲜活的音符。他很确信他在这几个月拉莫扎特远比拉柴可夫斯基多，陈韦丞也同样，那些在黑白的乐谱中就满溢着欢快与欣喜的音乐几乎填满了他们的时间。他们的观众笑他们变成了只会拉莫扎特的傻父亲，却得到了来自官方账号的一个红心。

账号，他又在想一些不应该在这时候想的事了。杨博尧尽力压下腰椎泛起的闷痛，很好，非常应景的第三次，看来预感成真的可能性尤其之高了，他瞥了一眼陈韦丞，不知何时那一小片光亮消失了，也许月光被云层遮挡了——不过这也好，他可以在黑暗肆无忌惮地中盯着陈韦丞的轮廓，这让他的疼痛好受些。

账号从上升期过渡到平稳期花了他们四年时间，于是他们决定做出点什么改变，不再是关于他们频道的，而是关于他们自己的，各一半的概率，像是石头剪刀布，曾经输的大多数是杨博尧，可这次他很幸运，他“赢”了，一直到医生把报告拍在他们眼前，杨博尧都不敢相信是自己。

虽然早就有所预料，三个月前放弃更新账号对他来说一个十分艰难的选择，对陈韦丞也是，因为杨博尧劝说他可以单独在账号上做些什么，乐评也好，独奏也好，总比扔下它好太多太多。

可是谁叫双琴的灵魂是两个人呢？  
陈韦丞说出这句话时直视着他的眼睛，杨博尧能看到有什么在其中燃烧，不是他们在深夜的街头相拥时的烈焰，而是更加温柔的，更加柔软的什么。该死的，他不像陈韦丞那样擅长读人心思，但是他能隐约感受到，那是陈韦丞的决定，不会改变的决定。

他们宣布停更的时候并没有解释原因，只是一些“私人问题”，但是也许观众们早就从杨博尧不知从哪期开始频繁地穿陈韦丞的衣服这件无伤大雅的小事上看出了些什么端倪，他们的评论区被祝福淹没了，甚至让他们有些不知所措。蜷缩在沙发上一条一条翻看着评论的陈韦丞压抑的呼吸终于在看到穿着老旧的薄荷绿色卫衣的杨博尧的一瞬间变成了变调的泣音，杨博尧承认他在抱住陈韦丞的一刻感到眼眶发热，也许是因为意识到自己对频道的不舍不是来源于该死的事业心（不过也许也有那么一点），是对眼前将哭湿的脸颊埋进自己胸腹的家伙，频道即为他与陈韦丞密不可分的联系，他们一同共享的不知多少日夜与多少辉煌。

现在杨博尧抑制不住想要揉揉那颗埋在柔软枕头里的毛茸茸头颅的冲动了，都怪他回忆了太多，陈韦丞远比他曾经想象的要细腻，并且在他面前哭泣的次数数不胜数，让杨博尧画正字都能画出满满一页。看看那红肿的鼻头，杨博尧在黑暗中扯出一抹笑容，比起掉落的眼泪，陈韦丞的鼻子会显得更加楚楚可怜，不仅仅是视觉上的，还有听觉上的——当他们终于攥着一张板上钉钉的报告走出医院时天色已黑，和来时一样，还是杨博尧开车，陈韦丞坐在副驾驶座，一路上杨博尧都能听见他一下没一下的也明显极力压抑的吸鼻声。

但是更多是在与他合奏时，杨博尧想起最近的一次，乐章进行到中段他的琴走音了，极其明显的走音，杨博尧想不起来当时究竟发生了什么，只记得陈韦丞停下的琴弓与破碎的呼吸，直到他拉出去一个小节之后才发现。

杨博尧最终还是没有忍耐住自己的欲望，他还是伸手了，手心下温热的触感环绕着他的身体，他的拇指轻轻擦过陈韦丞的鬓角，粗糙的触感停留在他的神经，驱散从他醒来就停留在那里的紧绷，发丝滑过他的指尖，杨博尧突然意识到自己的动作难以想象的轻柔。而在他意识到的一瞬间，他的手心就被突然靠上来的头颅顶了顶，陈韦丞的眼睛还没睁开一丝一毫，却像是格外享受被他抚摸头顶的模样。

这个完全无意识的动作打得杨博尧措手不及，他没能抑制住自己的笑声，发出一声气音。

“嗯？……”

陈韦丞醒了，他眨眨眼，试图看清埋在黑暗里的杨博尧，而他同样对现在的状况满头的疑惑——天还黑着，杨博尧为什么还醒着？刚刚苏醒的大脑还无法处理面前的信息，杨博尧在摸他的头，他很喜欢，可是为什么他醒着。几乎是在一瞬间，一个猜测几乎是劈进他的大脑，被自己划上圈的日历，医生的忠告与在异常的时间醒来的杨博尧，一切都连成一条线指向那个最有可能且非常可能是唯一的答案，让陈韦丞在下一秒掀掉了自己的被子。

光芒到来得突如其然，即使是柔和光线的壁灯，对一个在黑暗中坐了近一个小时的人来说有些太多了。杨博尧用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，他想到陈韦丞可能会意识到发生了什么，但是他没想到他爱人那天杀的脑子转得那么快，他听见陈韦丞道歉，问他发生什么了，急促的鼻息喷在他的左侧脸颊。

陈韦丞总是能把他逼得无路可逃，这一点他远在他们确认感情前就见识过了，可惜他暂时无法回答陈韦丞哪怕一个字，他也不想把手臂拿下来，这样陈韦丞会看到他拧成一团的表情，那些在多柔软的灯光下都无处可藏。疼痛来得不是时候，而且比曾经的任何一次都要剧烈，让他只能死死咬住牙关，断断续续地尝试呼吸。

而陈韦丞并没有他预想的那般慌张无措地把一整个屋子都掀了，也没有强硬地掰下他固执地挡在脸前的手，只是将手伸到他的腰后规律地揉捏，引导他放缓呼吸。他的左耳被陈韦丞的气息打湿了，他听见陈韦丞的声音，近在咫尺的模糊发音几乎将他击垮，几乎让他就这样倒向在一旁支持他的爱人，但是杨博尧没有，他拿下了手臂，这样的依赖还是留给更加……更加让他难以支持的时刻。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“好多了。”

“我们需要去医院。”是肯定句，杨博尧打赌陈韦丞比他多看的那些书里也许包含了这种情况的正确处理方法。当滚烫的手掌贴上他的额头时他才意识到自己出了多少汗，浸湿的额发被陈韦丞的手心包裹了，此时无与伦比的舒适感包裹了杨博尧，他闭上眼睛。

“嗯，也许。”他听到陈韦丞以难以想象的速度起身下床，开始收拾他们要穿出门的衣物。他起身时没有感受到比以往几个星期更加明显的阻碍，他感觉一切还好，没有什么变化，他也许应该告诉陈韦丞他什么事都没有，刚才那几次可能是他神经过敏造成的错觉（尽管他并不想说出“神经过敏”这个词）。但是，他对自己某些方面的钝感与陈韦丞的敏锐有着极其良好的认知，所以他选择了暂时闭嘴，等到结果确实如他所料再告诉陈韦丞。

坚如磐石，杨博尧盯着陈韦丞的背影，突然想到这一很久之前用来形容陈韦丞的词，他的爱人，总是在他最需要的时候可靠得像是作了弊。他们站在房门前，杨博尧无比清晰地感觉到，一旦踏出这个房门，他们将会有很长一段时间远离安宁的生活，不仅仅是因为一个新的生命的诞生，更是因为他们即将完成的角色转变。“踏入一个全新的冒险”，他还记得他们宣布感情的那一天写了删删了写的推文，现在进入了这个冒险的第二阶段，前路一切未知，但是他并不恐惧这未知，就算有多少紧张与迷茫，他们永远不会改变的角色始终伫立在那里，伫立在他们最开始的起点——两个总是拉跑调的小提琴男孩。

“嘿，你有没有觉得你忘了什么？”

陈韦丞打开门，凌晨潮湿的冷空气裹住他的脸，杨博尧贴在他身后，抛出的问题吓得在脑内安排预演着所有事的他一抖，于是他转过头，看到杨博尧掌心中的车钥匙，被他完完全全地忘在脑后的至关重要的物品静静地躺在他爱人的手心。杨博尧不久前擦试干净的额头又变得湿漉漉，一根打卷的头发黏在额头上，在门厅的灯光下他甚至能清楚地看见杨博尧唇侧冒出的青茬。

该死的，他又要控制不住自己的脑子了，当陈韦丞意识到这一点前他已经被杨博尧一把捏住了鼻子。镇定，镇定，不要胡思乱想了——陈韦丞想起他们的一次合奏，杨博尧不得不坐在椅子上拉琴，但是更令人惊讶地，他拉琴的力道没有丝毫的变化。除了杨博尧，谁能在这样的情形下依然保持完全的自我呢？怀揣着这样思考的他回过头看自己合作的搭档，他的爱人——和他想象的完全不同，杨博尧不是他一贯的游刃有余的样子，这并不是说他拉得吃力，只是，陈韦丞盯着布料上湿透的痕迹和像是从水里捞出来的头发，琴弓在他的身侧停下，而他的爱人还在继续，终于等到他回过神来看向陈韦丞，而陈韦丞却没有看到哪怕一丝的犹豫，就像他本该如此，没有任何东西能束缚住他。

“别在这时候哭，留着点力气开车吧，兄弟。”

他总是能在无意间意识到杨博尧从心脏底部生生拉扯出的血肉，当他有意识探寻时总是感觉不到的某些东西会在这时生根发芽，就像他曾经总是认为杨博尧才是漫不经心的那个，而事实证明他大错特错。

可陈韦丞已经控制不住自己的第一滴泪水了，在他看见被疼痛折磨的杨博尧时它已经在那里了，就等着某一个时机抛开身体本人的意志，肆无忌惮地流下去，可也只有一滴——他马上绽开笑容，同样地，他也看见杨博尧勾起微笑。

“遵命，先生。”


End file.
